Equilibrium
by candym0untain
Summary: "Firstly, this is only between you and me. Secondly, nothing changes, you will still have your life, and I will have mine. And thirdly, do not fall in love with me." He laughed at the last condition. Why would he fall in love with.. her!
1. Prologue

**Hi there! :D Thank you for pressing my first ever Dramione fanfiction :) I hope it will interest you! Firstly, for every chapter I make graphics/posters for them. If you'd wanna see the graphics/images for each chapter you can click my profile and the links will be there ^^. Anyway, I hope you guys will read and possibly review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. The only thing that is mine here, is the plot :) All the rest belongs to the amazing JK Rowling!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts Express. <strong>

**1 September 1991. First Year.**

"Draco! Guess what!" Daphne bellowed as she pranced into his compartment where he and his three friends were sitting discussing which house they would be sorted in.

"What?" he said with no interest shown in his voice. He knew Daphne for whole of his life, and therefore he assumed that whatever she was going to say, it was going to be irrelevant to him.

"There's a mudblood girl right, and she asked everyone if she could sit with them but they all said no and now... she's crying in the bathroom! " She laughed and pranced away closing the compartment door. Draco and his friends looked at each other and he saw them all trying to hold in their laughter. Although, Draco didn't seem to understand why. His father has definitely mentioned the words 'muggles' and 'mudbloods' but often his mother would try and stop him from continuing - so his understanding was always left incomplete. He decided to see who this girl was and what made her different from everybody else. He got up and exited his compartment without answering his friends' question about where he was going.

He walked down the isle and saw a bunch of girls crowded outside the bathroom where he supposed the 'mudblood' girl was at. He pushed them aside and opened the door and saw the girl crouched down on the floor wiping her tears. She gazed up at him and quickly back down to her feet. Draco entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him, the bathroom was small and didn't seem to offer enough air for two people.

"What do you want? To finish what the others have started? To tease me?" she said with a weak voice.

"No... I.. um, I wanted to use the bathroom..." he mumbled his words, he didn't know what to say. He just wanted to see her. He crouched down and faced her with her head still leaning against her knees. He saw her before, on the Platform. She was by herself, looking around like a lost puppy, her hair was insanely messy looking, her complexion was quite dull and everything about her screamed 'normal'.

She looked up at him, as soon as she felt his eyes analysing her. "You knew there was a girl crying here, and you decide to go to the same toilet, she is in? To take a piss?"

It took him a while for him to respond to her, but it wasn't really the answer she thought he'd say. "Why are you crying?" he said with his eyes still fixated on her face.

"Because I'm a mudblood and everyone hates me." she said wiping away her tears at the thought of 'mudblood' it was such a degrading word and it cut her up instantly, but she understood she had to try and be accustomed to this sort of teasing.

"... I don't." he looked at her eyes tear up more but they soon fell onto his, as she looked up at him with a bewildered expression. He smiled back at her weakly, not knowing if what he said was the correct answer or not.

"You don't?"

"Why would I hate someone, if I don't even know them."

"... well I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" she wiped away her final tears and moved her hair out of her face.

"Malfoy. Draco, Malfoy" and at that moment, he offered his hand to her and she took it with no hesistation. She smiled at his gesture and together they walked out of the bathroom together.

Draco's first year at Hogwarts wasn't as great as he expected it to be, for starters, he learnt that apparently holding hands with a muggle-born witch on the first day meant that you were a 'blood traitor', that offering her to sit with you during classes, during meals and even in the library meant that you were 'inferior' to the rest of your kind. He didn't get it, he didn't get why people had to judge a book by it's cover. Sure, the book may not be as great of a quality as other books, but the things inside are what matters, right?

But after that school year ended, his father decided to have a word with him once he arrived home.

"Don't make any contact with that girl." his father told him bluntly as they both sat in front of the Malfoy Manor's fire place. His father glared at him, making sure that what he was saying was going into Draco's head.

"I don't want you talking to her because... well, your mother didn't want me to tell you this before but I guess it is very necessary now... Mudbloods are filthy. They are disgusting, barbaric..." he kept going on about their qualities and how much they aren't up to the standards of handling magic like people with pureblood could. "... and lastly, they should not even exist." His father got up and Draco watched him leave the room. He finally understood, he finally got the idea, everything made sense.

"Mudbloods are filthy people who do not deserve to live" he said as he looked at the embers from the fireplace dance around in the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts Express.<strong>

**1 September 1992. Second Year.**

'Shit. There they are again, death staring at me. Maybe I should just... no. I can't. I won't. I can do this. I was sorted into Gryffindor for a reason' Hermione thought to herself as soon as she saw Crabbe and Goyle on the platform boarding the train to start their second year at Hogwarts. She hoped that she could spot Draco on the platform too, so she knew she wasn't alone but he was unable to be found. She sighed and entered the train and walked up and down the isle of the train for a completely empty compartment for her to sit in. She perfectly knew from day one that no one would want to sit with her, not even the half-bloods. After a few minutes of finding one and just a few minutes before the train left, she was already at the back of the train and seated in a compartment by herself, holding a pamphlet to read and looking out of the window resting her cheek in her palm.

"Hermione. There you are..." her attention was stolen as soon as a blond boy leaned against the door and said her name. He kept looking around to see if anyone could possibly see him, he was obviously nervous.

"Draco! I thought you wouldn't come. I would have died!" Hermione laughed but he didnt. He stared straight at her with no happy expression to show.

"We can't be friends anymore. I'm sorry, I'm a Malfoy. And over the holiday, I have realised... we are just like the others. We would want you dead."

Hermione couldn't believe at what he just said. He just said he wanted her dead? Her _only _friend in this bizarre wizard world? She couldn't believe it, she wouldn't believe it. She stood up and questioned him with force.. she tried to be brave.

"Why?"

"Because we just do. Now leave, you don't deserve to be here! I don't want to see your filthy face. Go back to England, you filthy mudblood" Draco laughed and slammed her compartment and murmured a quick locking spell along with a silencing one as well. He knew no one would be able to hear her scream, he knew that she wouldn't be able to get out too since she sat at the back of the train.

Hermione sat down after attempting to open the door with her wand, but it wasn't working. She tried to scream, but no sign of effectiveness had returned. She sat down in defeat and cried again. She wished she was gone like Draco wanted her to be, she wished she was stronger.. she wished that she didn't have to go back to the horrible Hogwarts that it was to her. While she was sobbing, she quickly grabbed the pamphlet that she was holding and held it tightly.

"If you want me to be gone, then I will..."

... back at Draco's compartment, he sat down beside the window as he was listening to his friends discuss Quidditch.

"May I sit here with you? Everyone else doesn't seem as... suitable."

Draco looked up and saw an English-Italian boy standing by the door, he had chestnut brown hair and quite a good complexion, but clearly not as good as he was. Who could be more better looking than a Malfoy? No one. But with this, his scent was strong - he was a pureblood, and possibly one of the purest.

"I'm Blaise Zabini? And I'm assuming you're Draco Malfoy?" said the boy ignoring the others there.

"Yes. Yes I am. Zabini.. pureblood right?"

"One of the purest, alive." Blaise said as he sat down next to him, Malfoy smiled and looked to his other two friends who were also smiling the same way.

"Well Zabini. I believe this could be a start to a very good friendship."

* * *

><p><strong>They're a bit OOC in the first few chapters, but don't worry! They'll be back to their original selves later on ;D hehe. <strong>


	2. Charms

**Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it :) Also, I'm sorry but there isn't gonna be a graphic for this one, but surely for the next one ;) Hehehe. READ & REVIEW if you can ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. The only thing that is mine here, is the plot :) All the rest belongs to the amazing JK Rowling!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. <strong>

**30 September 1994. Fourth Year.**

**Friday - Charms.**

"Now, turn to page 613, it is the _confundo_ charm. It is used to confus-..."

"Sorry to disturb your lesson, Professor Filtwick. But would it be a hassle to add one more student into your class?" asked Professor McGonagall nicely as the whole class looked at her with curiosity. Everyone started to whisper to each other about the arrival of someone new. Professor Filtwick looked confused, as if he used the charm he was teaching on himself. He nodded his head after realising what she asked and looked around his classroom for a spare seat.

"Of course. I'm happy to welcome anybody new." he said as he placed down his wand. Professor McGonagall smiled and told the class that she would be back. They knew where she was going, she was going to get the new addition. The class got distracted and started having small discussions about what was going on.

"Y'hear that Harry. A new student. I hope its a girl..." Ron said to his best friend on his left, and he instantly went into day dreaming. "I hope she's French. I heard they're quite good in making magic... if you know what I mean", Harry laughed and shook his head in a '_I-can't-believe-you' _way. "And I hope she's funny too. A girl with nice skin, you know what I mean?" Ron said again as he was still dreaming about the possibilities of the new student.

"I'm funny too! Won-won!" Lavender chirped from the seats behind them. Ron turned around and saw Lavender clutching her heart and then he turned back to Harry, mumbling under his breath _'She's weird...'. _

It was already fifteen minutes into the class and Draco and Blaise were running down the halls trying to make it to class. They woke up extremely late from the Quidditch training they had the previous night as it was accompanied by at least a dozen firewhiskeys too therefore they seemed to find themselves lost from the moving staircases.

"Shit! Filtwick is going to seriously lose it this time..." Blaise said breathlessly as he tried to regain his proper inhales and exhales by resting for a while just as they were about to enter their classroom. Draco and Blaise were always known for their lateness to class, especially for Charms. But hey! They had to run up from the dungeons go and travel about seven different staricases and run across to the other side of the castle just to get to the class. And they didn't even take a proper shower, which was shocking on behalf of Malfoy and Zabini as they were _always _noted on how well groomed and perfect they looked.

"... are you guys.. okay?" spoke a soft concerned voice from behind them. Draco and Blaise took their hands off their knees and turned around. Right there in front of them, in the most coincidental spot with the most coincidental lighting, was a girl and the sunlight from behind her, made her look... like she was glowing, but what they first noticed was not her face, but what she was wearing. No, it wasn't something that Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw would wear, in fact - it was something that most girls _wanted_ to wear. A beautiful Beauxbatons dress.

The boys were speechless. They wanted to say something impressing like, _'Yeah, just finished training for Quidditch... work out my muscles...' _or something really sympathetic like, _'A first year travelled down the Forbidden Forest and we tried to look for him...' _but just as soon as they were about to say something to her, they heard footsteps. McGonagall footsteps, to be exact.

"Boys. Please return to your class..." she said as she stood beside the Beauxbatons girl. They lowered their heads and marched into Filtwicks classroom, who didn't even notice their arrival as he was too busy trying to settle down the class as they continued to make guesses on who the new person was.

"What's going on?" Blaise questioned Theodore who sat in front of them.

"Well, McGonagall came in and she said that there is someone joining us. And Weasely can't keep his guesses to himself, so he caused this whole ruckuss and now everyone is trying to guess who she is. Quite the annoyance actually. This person, coming in here and disturbing my study..." Amongst the three boys, Theodore was known to be the most studious, and most well-reasoned Slytherin boy - what ever he did, whether it was for himself or for fun, he did it with a good reason unlike the two others. Blaise on the other hand was always 'under the radar', he arrived in Hogwarts during the second year and refused to socialise with the other Slytherins who weren't _suitable _enough for him, but as time progressed on, he came to an understanding that as long as you are destined for magic, then you are a pretty cool person although this only came once his mother married a muggle-born wizard, a year ago. And Malfoy? Well, he was the leader - anybody who dared to disagreed with him, was in for trouble. He was what you'd call the 'Prince of Slytherin' because whatever he wanted, he got it. Whatever he needed, he got it.

Draco and Blaise looked at each other and thought the same thing, _'it was the girl outside wasn't it...' _ they looked over to Theodore again who was already facing back to the front and reading the page they were supposed to read. He didn't seem bothered nor did he care for what was going on.

"I bet she has a good piece of..."

"Seamus Finniegin! I hope you do not continue that sentence of yours." McGonagall said with a sudden burst as she was right back in the room. The class settled down and Professor Filtwick stepped up onto his mini stool and spoke silently with her. As they were doing so, the whole class (except for Theodore) were flicking their eyes back to the door and wondering who could be behind it... and in the case of Malfoy and Zabini, they wanted to make sure they were right.

McGonagall coughed several times to try and capture the attention of the students before her and once they finally looked at her she called, "Well. I'm not too sure if any body remembers _her. _But I do urge you to treat her with the same respect that you would treat the others of your year. No matter what they _are. _She has already been sorted, but since she arrived today, she hasn't received her robes yet for it. So just please, keep in mind to have a friendly heart."

And then all you could hear was the creaking sound of the hinges as the door slowly opened and instantaneously all the boys started to analyse her from the foot up. First thing everyone saw was a shoe, a perfect looking shoe. A shoe that looked designer and expensive something that not everyone could afford, it was a French designed black clean oxford shoe. Secondly came her legs, they were toned and definitely not hidden as her dress seemed to be cut centimetres above her knees, and then came her clothing. Ron's eyes glistened as he saw the silky Beauxbatons dress, these dresses were known to fit the woman figure like a glove, and there was no argument against it too. It definitely accentuated her chest area which also made Ron's eyes glisten. And finally but not the least they saw her face.

"Oh no..." Draco said under his breath as he saw who it was. '_It can't be...' _he thought and repeated over and over again in his mind.

Her face, it was perfectly proportioned. Her big round eyes with a beautiful rich honey comb iris. Her lips, smooth, slightly thin but they were plump and had an inviting light cherry colour. Her skin, looked smooth too, no crease, no blemish, no sign of stress or sadness at all and her hair was like waves of shades of brown as it was being held nicely together by a simple headband. She looked rather inviting, the way she walked and the way she looked both came hand in hand, she looked like a pureblood, and she seemed to have the attitude to it - the confidence.

'_Yeah, it can't be. She never could look like this...' _Draco thought again, trying to fight back with his previous thoughts.

"Wow, she's a stunner. Do you reckon she is a pure blood?" Blaise said to Draco, as he was still eyeing her out as she walked from the door to the two professors at the front.

"She has the looks to pull it off, but no. I don't think she is."

"Half blood then?"

"No. Not even that..." Draco said as he analysed her more, not caring at the perplexed expression that Blaise managed to show.

McGonagall placed her hand on the girls shoulder and smiled at her widely.

"I know that this isn't the whole year group, but I insisted that she should at least connect with some students, so I would like you to welcome her and get to know her as soon as you can, I have somewhere to be so I cannot stay for long." McGonagall then looked down and faced the girl.

"If there are any problems. You have to tell me."

The girl nodded and watched McGonagall transform herself to a cat and ran out of the room.

"Alright, alright. I assume you already have your textbooks for your classes?" Professor Filtwick called as he waddled over beside her. The class was quiet, they wanted to hear her talk.

"Actually, no. I came here... at such a short notice I.."

"That's fine. Sit beside Mr. Nott. He is our top student, he will be able to help you." Filtwick blurted as he interrupted her. She nodded and eyed the classroom trying to figure out who this _Nott _could be.

"Theo. The beautiful girl is going to sit next to you. Tell her you're who she is looking for! Unless... you don't want to sit next to girls..." Blaise said jokingly as he jabbed his wand on Theodore to alert him from what was occuring as he was engulfing himself in the textbook.

"Ow! Shut up! I'm not gay!" Theodore jolted up as he felt the tip of the wand poke his back, this caused the whole class to look up at him. "Oh... um, I'm Nott... I mean, I'm Nott... I mean.. I'm Theodore.. Nott..." he said as he made eye contact with the brown-eyed beauty at the front. She giggled and graciously made her way towards his desk.

Draco and Blaise laughed at him from behind. He never was able to get too close to a girl, well he was able to talk to one and have a decent good conversation but that was only amongst girls from Slytherin, like Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass, but this girl - she was foreign, she was _something he never spoke to before. _Draco watched her closely as she drew closer to them, he knew that there was a chance that it could be _her _or it couldn't be. He decided to listen onto their conversations as the class progressed. He couldn't stop staring at her, and he knew if he continued, she could have sensed it... _'She's so... pretty. She looks so... captivating' _

"Sorry, I don't have my text book yet... may I share with you?" she asked Theodore politely causing him to shake of nervousness.

"Y-yeah of course." he slid over his text book to the middle of the desk and she moved closer towards him so she could get a better view.

"Oh, by the way. I'm Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you, Theodore." she said with a smile as she moved herself even closer to him.

Draco froze. '_Oh shit. It is her.'_

* * *

><p><strong>So.. I apologise if it seems a bit slow right now, but this is just a lead up and everything will make sense in the next two chapters or so. I promise :) Oh yeah, next chapter we find out what house she is sorted in and her reason for returning ;)<strong>


	3. Changed

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **

**30 September 1994. Fourth Year.**

**Great Hall.**

"Hermione!" called out Harry as everyone was making their way to the Great Hall for dinner. She looked around at who called her name, until she made eye contact with him from behind.

"... Harry?" she looked at him and he ran towards her with Ron in tow, as they pushed themselves in between the crowd.

"Hermione. Do you remember us?" he said with a huge smile.

"Yes, how could I forget? You two were the boys that got me into trouble during first year! We sneaked out and everything!" Hermione said as she crossed her arms. Harry and Ron did _know_ her, they spoke to each other occasionally but both of the boys never really wanted to show that they knew her, as they only conversed in private – they weren't really called friends. This was because of Draco's closeness to Hermione, they were afraid of him, well not really _'afraid' _but they just _hated _him.

Harry laughed and scratched the back of his head. "I was wondering... do you know if you are still... in Gryffindor?"

Hermione looked down and shook her head which made the boys speechless for a moment.

"Then where?" Ron questioned strongly. She didn't respond, then out of no where, someone stood beside Hermione ignoring the two boys she was talking too.

"Hermione, I saved you a seat at the table..." Theodore's voice started to fade as he realised Ron and Harry was glaring at him. Yes, Hermione is now in Slytherin. Hermione nodded and looked back at the two boys who were still glaring at Theo.

"I'll talk to you guys later!" she called as she started walking backwards as Theodore dragged her away. She waved and they just stood there still shocked. Hermione turned around and walked casually beside Theodore as they entered the Great Hall. She still wore her Beauxbaton's uniform since she hasn't received her Slytherin robes yet. As she stepped in, nearly everyone at the Slytherin table looked at her already judging her. She took a deep breath in and followed Theodore who sat down across Blaise and Draco at the end of the table.

"... Is it true? You're a... mud-.. I mean muggle-born?" Blaise said as he held his water and leaned towards Hermione.

"... Yes, it's true." she knew she had to be prepared for it. She was determined to show them that she was stronger now, determined to show that she has changed, that she isn't the weakling anymore. She expected Blaise to get up and move or stop talking to her completely. But he didn't.

"Oh, well this is a first. Hi, I'm Blaise Zabini." he said holding his hand out for her to shake. She took it reluctantly and shook it for a small moment. She turned to look at Theodore who was blushing for an odd reason.

"... and this is Draco Malfoy." Blaise said as he nudged Draco's elbow. Draco tried to avoid eye contact again, and he just faced the other way.

"I know... I've heard all about him." Hermione said as she forked the meat on her plate.

"You do?" Theodore mumbled his words as he had food in his mouth. Hermione didn't find that attractive for a boy to do, but it was cute.

"Yes. In fact, I would like to know if everything I heard about him was right..." she said before placing the meat into her mouth. Draco twitched and tried to face her, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. But he didn't want to be a jerk, so he looked at her for a few seconds then back away. She laughed and turned to face Theodore again.

"Does it bother you... that there is a muggle-born in Slytherin?"

Theodore shook his head, but she could sense his hesitation. "No. In all honesty, it quite interests me. It shows that Slytherin isn't what everyone thinks it is..."

"And what would that be?"

"You know, a bunch of good-looking evil people who all make fun of those who aren't in Slytherin." Blaise looked at Theodore while he was talking and chuckled.

"It's true! A lot of people think that! Especially the good-looking part!" added Blaise to Theo's comment. He turned his direction to Hermione and saw her side profile. '_She really has great features... for a muggle-born. She would look nice in the Slytherin colours...' _his mind started imagining her in all different situations, her wearing the green and silver, her wearing a beautiful dress... her wearing a swimsuit.. her wearing.. nothing. He shook his head a bit to get the thoughts out of there.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe she is in Slytherin now!" exclaimed Ron as he watched her from the Gryffindor table.<p>

"I know Ron, it's weird. She probably changed." Harry reasoned. He didn't like the idea of her being in there, he knew her blood line and it wasn't pure in any bit and for her to be sorted into a house that despised her kind was rare. He looked at Hermione and sighed. She had potential.

"Changed? Well that is evident. Look how hot she has become... but anyways, she can't have turned from good to pure evil, can she?" Ron was seriously outraged with this. He didn't like Hermione to be in Slytherin at all. Not because of it's reputation or that she may get killed but because it was the house that Draco Malfoy was in. And he hated him with a passion. He calmed down for a bit as he started to recollect some thoughts of the past.

_Ron wore Harry's invisibility cloak (just so he could avoid the Slytherins) as he walked up and down the carriages of the train as he hoped he would find his pet rat, Scabbers. _

"_Bloody hell." he breathed as he realised he had come to the end of the train and Draco randomly appeared and walked straight passed him. Ron wondered why he was there. It was empty, no one seemed to be in this section... and it was perfectly clear too – it was too empty and often gave the feeling that someone was watching you. He got that feeling and it started to worry him, just as he was about to turn around and go back to Harry's carriage. He felt a little shake coming from a compartment._

"_... who's there..." Ron had the sound of fear within his voice as he took out his wand and pointed it to the compartment which he thought was empty. But it wasn't. Before he opened the door, he noticed that there was people in it and quickly withdrew his action and stood there, looking into the compartment and watched what was going on. He couldn't hear anything and realised the door had been charmed with a silencing spell. Ron did his best and took the spell away after some hard thinking. He began to listen. _

_.. "Hermione Granger. We've come to take you..." _

"_Where are you taking me?" she said sobbing. _

"_Don't you know? You wanted us to take you. You practically gave us an alert! I'm Madame Maxine, the headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic." _

_Hermione looked down at the pamphlet she was holding. "How did you know..."_

"_This is the wizard world, Hermione. How could we not know? We saw it coming. After the harsh words of what Mr. Malfoy said to you, we knew you would rather come to our academy than to Hogwarts... we have better facilities for you."_

"_... then please take me now... I-I-I don't want to be here any longer..." Hermione took hold of the giant lady's hand and together they apparated away. _

_Ron stood there frozen. Hermione was gone because of Draco? _

"Ron... are you okay? You totally just skipped desert!" Ginny said as she tugged his arm. Ron reassured her that he was okay and together, Harry and him walked towards the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. <strong>

**30 September 1994. Fourth Year.**

**Slytherin Common Room.**

"Hermione Granger. An ex-Beauxbatons girl, an ex-Gryffindor girl and overall an ugly mudblood. Did you get kicked out because you stunk up the whole academy? Did they realise that you're just as pointless with magic just like every mudblood is? Your hair is hideous by the way, but of course, since mudbloods are filthy, barbaric, stupid little -.."

"Shut up, Pansy!" Draco bellowed as he was sitting down on his special chair in the Slytherin Common Room. Pansy swarmed to him and stroked his arm. He didn't like her, nor did he hate her. They had a neutral relationship. He only had to _know _her because she was a pureblood and her family wanted him to marry her in the end, which he always cringed at the thought of. Pansy isn't the prettiest flower in the pack, her best friend Daphne Greengrass was much a better choice for marriage in terms of pureblood girls.

A couple of minutes ago when Hermione walked into the common room sandwiched between Blaise and Theodore, the three girls – Pansy, Daphne and Tracy rushed towards her and Pansy instantly bombarded her with the rude remarks.

"I'm sorry, but don't you agree? Don't you agree that mudbloods are like that though?" Pansy looked over to Draco as she hoped deeply that he would agree. He didn't reply, instead he closed his eyes, disgusted at what he saw. Pansy Parkinson's face.

Pansy moved closer over to Hermione and started pushing her around with comments like, _'who do you think you are?', 'you aren't even a pureblood!' _. Blaise and Theodore tried to hold Pansy back but she was too strong.

"You know what Granger? Why don't you just leave? You don't deserve to be here, I don't want to see your filthy face... you stupid filthy mudblood!" Pansy spat. Draco opened his eyes at the words that she said, '_you don't deserve to be here, I don't want to see your filthy face...' _it was familiar... it was the words he said to her back in 1992. He then looked at Hermione and analysed her actions.

Hermione chuckled and looked down, making Pansy feel uneasy. Why was she laughing?

"Well, you know what Parkinson? I don't think that you're any better. In fact, I think I am better than you." Hermione said confidently which made everyone in the common room turn to face her in shock.

"What? You aren't even a pureblood! So how dare you try to tell m-"

"You don't seem to be a pureblood either. Look around you, purebloods are deemed beautiful. Then look at you... oh poor you..."

Hermione finally pushed Pansy's buttons. Was she saying that she wasn't pretty? That she wasn't beautiful? Pansy broke out of the tight grasp of the two boys and barged towards Hermione who stood there with a carefree posture. Draco thought Hermione was unbelievable.

"You're a fucken mudblood!" Pansy screamed as she swung her hand out to slap Hermione and just as soon as her palm made contact with Hermione's cheek. She stopped it.

Hermione held onto Pansy's wrist tightly and everyone was bewildered at the sight they just saw. Hermione was stronger than Pansy.

"And you're a fucken pugblood. So if I were you, I wouldn't be insulting someones appearance when in fact, you're appearance isn't any better. If you would like to say anything else, say it now. If you don't then please get out of my sight. I don't like dogs." Hermione smirked and released Pansy's wrist. Pansy stood in front of Hermione with tears of frustration and embarrassment flooding her eyes as they waited to fall. And in less than a minute, Pansy and her two followers ran into their bedroom along with the rest of the bystanders.

"Wow. Hermione. Just, wow." Theodore said as he applauded slowly towards her with amazement. Not only was Hermione the only girl to ever stand up to Pansy Parkinson, she was also the only girl to ever tell the truth in such a pleasant manner as well!

Hermione giggled and bowed jokingly. "Tis my pleasure."

Theodore thought she was incredibly amazing. The way she presented herself was different from the other girls and the way she spoke was different too. She was something different. To Theodore, Hermione was already becoming one of his closest friend. The way she laughed sent him blushing, the way she walked made him hypnotised. She was already occupying his mind.

"Oh! I think this is mine!" Hermione pranced over to the door that had a a silver snake on it. Blaise and Theodore looked at each other as they have never seen that door before. Draco got up and stretched and stood beside the two boys, resting his arm on Blaise's shoulder. Hermione ran over to the door and opened it, the boys followed her... out of curiosity.

The room was quite big, it contained a four-poster bed, a study desk, couches and chairs and shockingly her own fire place. The boys looked around amazed. The room had a lovely interior, the furniture matched each other as it was all made from dark cherry wood and all seemed to be furnished with dark blue and emerald green.

"This is exactly like my room back in Beauxbatons! Oh how lovely! It even smells like raspberries!" Hermione danced around the room, making the boys stand still as they were still amazed at the room. She ran towards her wardrobe and opened it with her eyes feasting on what she saw. It was all her clothes plus one more outfit – her Slytherin uniform. She took it out and put it up against her facing the boys.

"Look! Look! It's here!" she jumped around and rushed to the mirror with it.

"Well, put it on! C'mon chop chop. Take off your clothes!" Blaise blurted out.

Hermione shook her head. "You can see me tomorrow. You guys have to go now." pushing them towards the door. Blaise frowned as he expected something else but he did agree that he was tired and he didn't want to be late to classes the next day, Theo walked out and gave Hermione a friendly hug and Draco left the room last with nothing to say. She closed the door and dragged her feet towards her bed. She started to think...

_Oh merlin, help me. _

Suddenly she heard a knock on her door, disturbing the train of thought that was passing by in her mind. She groaned and got up from her bed and once again dragged her feet across the room towards the door. She opened the door slowly and saw him.

Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she said with annoyance. She didn't like him, frankly she believed to herself that she hated him. Although she was trying to make it as if she didn't know him when she was around the two other boys. The only reason why she hated him was because of what he said to her years ago, about how she is worthless and she was sure that she had to prove him wrong, she wanted to prove him that she was _worth it. _

"I want to know why you are here..." he said walking into her bedroom without permission. She looked at him and snorted.

"Fine. I'll tell you only if you tell me something in return..."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I'm sorry that this is such a long chapter. I wanted to get some things over and done with so the rest of the chapters can have more interesting stuff rather than explaining. Please read and review, I want you to know though that the characters do not belong to me but to JK Rowling herself, and the only things that belong here to me are the plot and the lines (unless stated otherwise) :) <strong>


	4. Confrontation

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **

**31 September 1994. Fourth Year.**

**Hermione's Room. **

"What do you want to know?" Draco said agreeing.

"I want to know... if what you said... three years ago... if you.. meant it?"

"What did I say three years ago?" he asked, playing 'dumb'. He perfectly remembered what he said, Pansy even reminded him a few moments ago with her outburst.

"... that you hated me."

"I meant it." he watched Hermione look down and it looked like she was holding back tears. He hated to see her cry, he hasn't seen her in years but even thinking about her crying made him feel uneasy. She cried because of him...

"... during the time... I was twelve! What could you expect?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe some sort of y'know... care?" her voice sounded angry.

"Granger, you knew perfectly that I cared for you."

"Exacly. I knew you cared about me, but hearing those words on the train, it hurt – like the person I cared for the most, didn't even give two fucks about me." Hermione sat down on the couch and he followed. She rested her face into her hands and she was on the verge of crying again. She admitted to herself that she was weak in terms of emotion, but she would only become emotional if there was a huge impact.

Draco opened his mouth, wanting to say something but he just didn't know what to say.

"It's okay. I guess, I should tell you about me..." she lifted her head out of her hands and wiped away some of the tears that was wanting to cry.

"... that would be good."

"I got tired of being nice. I got tired of being fucked over countless of times, I got tired of people walking all over me. I was deemed 'too nice' and I got fucken sick of it – I got sick because, I did so much for other people, and I didn't get any appreciation for it. So, I was like... fuck being nice, because all ever people do is take advantage of you..."

Draco looked down, not able to say anything. Hermione really has changed. She wasn't the weakling anymore, she wasn't the little Gryffindor girl, yeah she still might be brave and speak her mind but she still had that fire that showed her that she was a Slytherin. She had intentions and ambitions and she didn't want anyone to stand in her way.

"... yeah, I'm a bitch. But you know why? Because I let some jerk turn me into this."

He knew that when she said _jerk, _she meant him. He sighed and tried to talk but he couldn't.

"And so... I did some things that I shouldn't have done and I don't regret it. And that is why, I am here. That is why, I am back to the place where I wanted to avoid. It's my punishment..."

"Well I'm sorry that your punishment includes that you have to see me."

"That is my punishment – I _have _to see you." Hermione spat bitterly, folding her arms and she got up and moved towards her bed.

"Look, you don't have to be like this. I'm... sorry. It's just that..."

"... you're a pureblood? And you hate me?"

"its just that, I can't..."

"Like me? Care about me? Give a fuck about me?"

"No. I do, I do, I do."

"Then what?"

"I can't look at you without getting the feel of regret."

"So what? You regret me now?"

They started to raise their voices, Draco walked closer to Hermione which she kept moving away from.

"No. You little ignorant girl. Maybe if you just listen..."

"I'm not in the mood. Just go." Hermione looked at the door and it magically opened without her even saying anything or using her wand. Draco sighed and knew what it meant. She wanted him gone, she didn't want to see him.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **

**31 September 1994. Fourth Year.**

**Potions (Double Period)**

Draco, Blaise and Theodore were discussing their holidays plans while they were walking into their potions class a few minutes early before the class began and they noticed Lavender Brown and a few other girls crowded around the front desk. The boys' conversation soon came to a close as soon as they heard the girls squeal happily.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Theodore ran up to the front desk as he remembered that is where Hermione liked to sit, he saw her sitting there by herself with the girls surrounding her, leaning in with listening eyes. Theodore stood behind Hermione's back and he questioned the girls again, staring straight at Lavender.

"We were just asking Hermione if she knew someone... Viktor Krum to be exact." Lavender squealed once more which annoyed Blaise and Draco from behind. Viktor Krum was no stranger to the boys of Slytherin, they often knew how strong he was, how smart he was and how athletic he was too – especially in Quidditch. Basically they were overall jealous of Viktor Krum because he was overall more superior than they were.

"But Hermione told us here that... Viktor Krum was her boyfriend back at Beauxbatons!" Lavender squealed happily again.

Theodore, Blaise and Draco looked at Hermione and she didn't even bother to turn around to see them. "Yes he was my boyfriend, but not anymore..."

"Viktor Krum! He's a Quidditch legend!" Blaise said to Theodore with excitement in his voice. "Hermione, why didn't you tell us that you and him were together?"

"It was none of anyones business so I didn't feel as if I should just say it spontaneou-"

"EVERYONE, SIT DOWN. AT YOUR SEATS. OR DETENTIONS WILL BE FALLING ONTO YOUR LAPS!" screamed Snape as he entered the classroom noticing the bundle of students. Everyone ran to their spots and Theodore sat quickly next to Hermione before any girl could have the chance too (incase they wanted to question some more).

The class went slow, too slow. Snape was going through the importance of making sure the right amount of mistletoe berries was inserted into potions in relation to changing emotions. It was practical time, finally.

"Can you get the berries, Theo?" Hermione pointed at the cupboard and he silently walked over to it. Hermione could feel a set of eyes on her, grey-steel eyes to be exact. She could feel him come closer to her then back away. She hated it. She hated him.

Theodore came back to her and together they created the perfect potion of Emotion Elixir and in front of everyone they hugged tightly. Hermione swore she could feel the accleration of Theodores heart increase and she could feel him hugging her nervously. She found him cute, charming and smart. Something that she wanted in most guys. Hermione kept hugging him, she only did this because she felt those grey eyes on her again. "Oh Theo, we're so amazing together!" she exclaimed loud enough for the whole class to hear.

"Yeah, both nerdy and both unable to attract the opposite sex!" Draco laughed bitterly nudging a frozen Blaise. Blaise stood there unable to take his eyes off what he just saw in front of him. Theodore and Hermione. He shook his head slightly and went back to work on the potion. "What's wrong with you?" Draco asked as Blaise didn't comment like he did before.

"Nothing..." Blaise mumbled. Draco shrugged it off and went back to looking at the two across him again.

Hermione linked arms with Theodore as she looked at the potion book with enthusiasm at the next potion they are going to do in class. "Why don't you guys just go out already!" Draco said with a hint of anger in his voice. He hated 'lovey-dovey' scenes and he hated her much more. His statement led to Hermione unlinking with Theodore and glared straight at Draco.

"Don't tell me what to do, Malfoy. Can't you just mind your own business, and _care _about what is yours because clearly-"

"She is going out with me, Draco..." Theodore interrupted, Hermione looked up at him in confusion and back at Draco who had a small smile on his face with his arms crossed. Blaise looked up a bit but back down again.

"... She's coming with me to Hogsmeade this weekend." Theodore continued and looked at Hermione. She nodded, pretending that she always knew about the plan. Draco snorted and went back to his work and Blaise.

"Can you believe he would scoop that low, to go out with her?" Draco said to Blaise whilst adding ingredients into the potion. Blaise nodded, "Yeah.. kinda shocking... that he was interested.. in her.."

"My thoughts exactly." Draco didn't sense the tone of Blaise' answer as his eyes were still slightly focused on Theodore swing his arm around Hermione's waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend too, Zabini?"

"Yea, going to get some Quidditch stuff. You should come.."

"Of course I'll go. I'll never pass a chance to go to Hogsmeade and ruin peoples _fun_."

Blaise gave a small laugh and headed over to the cupboard at the back to attain a little glass bottle to put the potion in. Draco on the other hand gave his attention back to Theodore and Hermione, who were now whispering things into each others ears in a friendly manner, they were laughing. Draco hated what he saw, he thought it was wrong. Absolutely wrong.

"She deserves someone... _better..._"


	5. Compromise

"This place is pathetic!" Draco stated as he crossed his arms, beside Blaise who just chuckled, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"If this place is pathetic, why the hell did you come along?" Blaise said to Draco as they were following their friends in front of them.

"Because I want to have fun." Draco's stare was set straight at the couple in front of him, it was a windy day so Theodore offered Hermione his Slytherin scarf and together they just continued to chat.

"What the fuck.. you just said-"

"Whatever."

* * *

><p><p>

Draco, Blaise, Theodore and Hermione entered the Three Broomsticks and sat at one of the tables at the back away from all the attention. Blaise seemed to be discussing the ways that Quidditch could be improved in which Hermione and Theo were listening carefully too.

".. So what I'm just saying... we need cheerleaders or something! I would definitely want to do my best, especially if I saw a beautiful girl _scream_ my name _under_ me to support me! Hermione... you would be _great_. " Blaise said causing her to laugh. Theodore and Draco on the other hand saw what Blaise did there and they weren't amused.

"Hey, I'm going to get something..."

"Good. Go there and get me a butterbeer too, you're the lady after all."

"I wasn't asking you... you sexist git" Hermione shot Draco a glare then got up and left towards the counter.

They all watched her walk away and as soon as she was at her destination, the boys started to discuss. "Isn't she something!" Theodore said with joy.

"Yes... she is something, that's right.." Blaise said as he scanned her arse from where he was sitting.

"She is something, but she's not something you should be toying with, Theodore." Draco spat.

"What do you mean? I think we're highly compatible. C'mon, you have Pansy, Blaise has Tracy and who do I have? No one. So I guess that Hermione should be mine..."

"But you're forgetting that she's got dirty blood in her!"

"Well, dirty blood or not. She is still magical. Why are you like this?"

"I just think people like her, need someone more..."

"... athletic." Blaise interrupted causing the boys to look at him with confusion. "Well, she DID go out with Viktor Krum and plus, he goes to Durmstrang, the school that despises muggle-borns, so wouldn't you think she would want a guy who is athletic AND accepts muggle-borns?"

"... she needs someone smart. A guy can't just be athletic and manage to capture her heart. That's just ridiculous! She needs a guy who she can communicate with, a guy who shares the same amount of knowledge as her." Theodore protested which triggered a small little argument between him and Blaise.

"Oh wow. Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini, both fighting over her." Draco mumbled as Hermione was approaching the table with four butterbeers in her hands.

"What was everyone talking about?" she smiled as she sat down and took a sip from her drink. Theodore just smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. She looked up at him confused but still remained a prominent smile.

"We were talking about the Tri-Wizard tournament." Draco lied.

"Oh really? Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are coming right? I heard a couple of sixth years talking about joining. I'd love it if those schools came though, I have plenty of friends there..."

"Yeah, like Viktor Krum right?" Draco sneered. "Your beloved boyfriend that I have no idea how you managed to attain his attention."

"Ex-boyfriend. We met when he visited my school as he tried to promote Quidditch to the female audience" she corrected at him, shooting him another strong glare. He just cringed and looked away slightly.

"Why would you like him anyway. He lacks charm, he looks like a violent person." Draco was surely trying to start an argument.

"Well because he was athletic, I liked his build..." Blaise smiled whereas Theodore looked down. "But he lacked common sense..." and in turn this made Blaise look down and Theodore grin. "and most importantly he didn't _care about me, _you know. I would be hanging out with him and he just let his friends and family _degrade _me, he let them talk to me in a way, he didn't do anything about it. So yeah..." she took another sip from her drink and all the three boys were expressing different faces.

"Well I heard he is going to come to Hogwarts for the tournament..." Theodore spoke quietly but loud enough for Hermione to hear. She faced him and together they developed a small conversation.

Draco and Blaise watched them again, they noticed that Hermione and Theodore would always drift into their own little escape together. Blaise looked down and took a long sip from his glass leaving it half empty.

Blaise didn't understand. Theodore wasn't good looking compared to him, but surely Theodore was still a virgin. He spent too much time alone in his first years of school, he didn't really include himself in the events that occurred in the Slytherin common room, nor did he really show any friendships with others in that house too – until the beginning of the year when he discarded his 'rat-like' appearance. A lot of the girls started to pay attention to him saying that 'puberty does wonders' to his soul, he got his teeth fixed and whitened, his jaw line became more accentuated and rumours began to surface the school that he modelled a few clothing for his famous aunties clothing. So yes, Theodore Nott has improved physically but he was still the stuttering nerd he was. Blaise thought long and hard how can an ex-Beaubaton witch be attracted to a guy like him?

"... Oh my god. Nott!" screeched Daphne Greengrass from a table across them. Daphne developed a small crush on Theodore since his transformation from an ugly duck and just like Pansy was to Draco, she was an annoyance.

"Theo! Are you and her... going out? Is this why you haven't been talking to me!"

"Daphne, I have never spoken to you even before Hermione came along. Actually, this is the first time right now."

"So you and her are together then?" her voice starting to tremble. He didn't answer. "Well?"

"Yeah. Theo, are you and _her, _going out?" Draco joined in.

"No. We aren't." he said after a long time. Daphne smirked and pranced out of the place, leaving Theodore glaring straight at Draco. "Why do you have to be such a douche for!"

"I don't know. Because I can?"

"Your a jerk, Malfoy." Hermione managed to say without thinking beforehand. She stormed out of the place and walked down the street with her arms crossed. Draco stopped Theodore and Blaise who attempted to follow her as he pushed them aside and ran after her.

He went outside and noticed her walking down the more quieter parts of Hogsmeade. "Hermione!" he screamed repeatedly until she finally turned around and looked at him.

"What? Care to be a prick again?"

"I've been thinking. I know it's random right now, but I just want to try something." he really didn't know what he was saying, he was thinking about it but it was really random at that moment – and it was really confusing on his part. He didn't know if he should ask her or why he should but he didn't have any other choice.

"Well go try it. You don't need me..."

"In fact I do. Let's make a.. compromise."

"About what?"

"Let's say, you do something for me, and I will promise for as long as this goes for, that I will not annoy you or get in your way at Hogwarts."

"What is your compromise?" she asked, shifting her body weight from one leg to the other. He smirked but underneath it all, he was quite nervous.

"Sleep with me. Once."

Hermione's mouth dropped into an 'O' and she cringed her face in confusion. "What?"

"You heard me. Sleep with me. Once. And I will make sure that I won't get in your way again. It's not that bad of a compromise."

She contemplated for a moment. This was just too good of a chance for her to let go. Sleeping with Malfoy, she could finally show him that she wasn't pathetic, that she actually had the ability to win over the pureblood race, that she was actually seen worthy enough to him. Even if it meant that she had to strip down her clothes and do a dirty deed with him. She just knew that deep down – he will finally get what he deserved – shame.

"Firstly, this is only between you and me. Secondly, nothing changes, you will still have your life, and I will have mine. And thirdly, do not fall in love with me." He laughed at the last condition. Why would he fall in love with.. her! There was nothing there to fall in love with. She was a muggle-born and he was a pureblood, it just would never happen.

"Yeah sure whatever. So..."

"So.. I think you can leave now." she said making her way back down the street.


End file.
